Emmerdale in 2020
2020 is ''Emmerdale'''s 49th and current year. Production is overseen by producers Kate Brooks and Laura Shaw and executive producer Jane Hudson. Episodes Main Cast (as of Episode 8726 (7th February 2020)) Storylines January *Victoria Sugden gives birth to a healthy baby boy, whom she names Harry. *Liam Cavanagh and Leyla Harding share a kiss but Liam instantly regrets it as he's engaged to Bernice Blackstock who is currently in Australia. Bernice breaks up with him but he is determined to make things right and tells Leyla that there can't be anything between them. *Vicar Harriet Finch fears the church is going to be shut down after a visit from the new bishop as they would have to do expensive repairs on the church. Harriet's boyfriend Will Taylor robs the Church of its valuables and donates money anonymously, and Harriet is told the Church will remain open. She is furious when she finds out but soon forgives him. However, his daughter Dawn Taylor is less forgiving but decides to keep up appearances as to not ruin her chances of getting her son Lucas back. *David Metcalfe finally contacts Social Services and tells them about his baby son who was left on his doorstep two weeks prior. David fears he will lose his son. *Charity Dingle is furious to find out Graham Foster, who she already blames for her son Noah's overdose, took him to hospital after he collapsed and didn't tell her. He then insults her mothering skills, leaving her fuming. *Sarah Sugden agrees to sell drugs for Danny Harrington after he shows he's been beaten up and claimed he'd be hurt worse if she didn't help. However, when she realises he lied and he had gotten his injuries from falling off a bike, she stitches him out and calls the police. *Cain Dingle stops his estranged wife Moira from seeing their kids, Kyle and Isaac after her drinking caused her to pass out and fail to notice a sick Isaac shouting for her all night. In an attempt to get back at Cain's son Nate Robinson, who she blames for ruining her life, Moira calls his mother Cara Robinson. Moira drinks so much at she passes out in a ditch and is almost run over by Cara who then takes her to hospital. There Cain comes face to face with Cara who he hasn't seen since they were teenagers. Cara tries to convince Nate to leave the village with her but he refuses. Moira soon realises that she can't go on like this and Cain allows her to say goodbye to Kyle and Isaac before she leaves the village for a while to sort herself out. *Aaron Dingle is told he will no longer be allowed to see his step-son Seb now when Seb's father as well as Aaron's husband, Robert Sugden is in prison. He spirals and starts sleeping around, ending with him almost getting robbed. He finally realises he has to sort himself out and signs his and Robert's divorce papers. He decides to leave the village and stay with his cousin Debbie Dingle in Scotland for a while. *Ryan Stocks realises Graham has been drawing large amounts of money from his ex-wife Kim Tate's account. Graham convinces him to help him do it with the promise that he only takes what is rightfully his and that a cut will go to him and his brother Noah. However, when Ryan starts getting cold feet Graham threatens him. *After his marriage to Andrea Tate fell apart last year, Jamie Tate decides that it is time that he and daughter Millie move out of Home Farm. Jamie's mother Kim subsequently throws Andrea out as well. *Rhona Goskirk accuses her ex Marlon Dingle of stealing their son Leo's passport after it goes missing. She refuses to believe him when he denies it but he counters by asking why she needs it, convinced she and boyfriend Graham, plans to leave for France and take Leo with them. She denies it but the next day Vanessa Woodfield finds out the truth and begs her not to go. *Jai Sharma relapses and calls his dealer to buy cocaine after the stress of working on Hawksford Outdoor Pursuits gets too much for him. *On the opening day of HOP, Graham is murdered by an unknown assailant, with Kim, Al, Jai, Charity, Jamie, Andrea and Marlon being suspects. A series of flashback shows all the people that he wronged that day leading up to his murder. Kim found out he had been stealing from her account and asked Al to kill him exchange for a large sum of money to which he agrees in order to pay off the loan shark he owes money to. After Jai crashed into Graham's car whilst driving high Graham revealed his drug relapse to his girlfriend Laurel Thomas who breaks up with him after he refuses to admit it, causing Jai to take more drugs and attack his father Rishi before stumbling out in the night, cursing Graham for ruining his relationship. Graham ruins Charity's wedding day to Vanessa when he locks Ryan in a shed to stop him from telling Kim about the money he's stolen. When Andrea finds out that Jamie has hired a private investigator, she asks Graham for dirt on Kim as percussion but later when she and Jamie put aside their differences she is furious when Graham ruins that by revealing what Andrea asked him for, causing Jamie to turn on her again and a fight to break out between Graham and Jamie. Marlon has a breakdown and attacks Graham at Hawksford after he takes his kids for a drive, he is later furious when Rhona finally reveals her Graham's plans to move to France with Leo. Before leaving that night, Graham headed out to talk things through with Marlon at Hawksford but was hit on the head by Rhona's rapist ex-husband, Pierce Harris who after a lengthy fight managed to kill him with a fatal blow to the head. Graham's body is found the following day and after the police find planted evidence in his house, Marlon is charged with the murder and denied bail. The Dingles decide to start a campaign to free Marlon. Meanwhile, Rhona is determined to clear Marlon's name and find the real killer. Pierce continues to stalk her, convinced they will soon be together again. *Jai finds out he attacked Jimmy King whilst high on drugs and decides to go to rehab. *Charity and Ryan reveal they stole Graham's money as revenge the night of his murder, causing tension in Charity's relationship with Vanessa who thinks she needs to tell the police. *Andrea reveals she accidentally killed the Sharmas' dog Tip and Jamie reveals he slept with Belle Dingle the night of Graham's murder. February To be added Who lives where Main Street *'Mulberry Cottage' - Laurel, Arthur and Dotty Thomas and Doug Potts. *'The Grange' - Andrea Tate (from January). *'The Woolpack' - Chas Dingle, Paddy Kirk, Bear Wolf and Eve Dingle. *'Woodbine Cottage' - Harriet Finch and Dawn and Will Taylor. *'Tug Ghyll' - Tracy Metcalfe. *'Dale Head' - Dan and Amelia Spencer, and Kerry Wyatt. *'Mill Cottage' **'Apartment One' - Aaron, Cain and Isaac Dingle, Liv Flaherty and Kyle Winchester. **'Apartment Two' - Empty *'Dale View' - Wendy Posner. *'Connelton View' - Brenda Walker and Cathy and Heath Hope. *'Victoria Cottage' - Jimmy, Nicola and Angelica King, Elliot Windsor, Carl Holliday and Rodney Blackstock. *'Keepers Cottage' - Victoria and Harry Sugden, and Amy Wyatt. *'Brook Cottage' - Diane Sugden, Gabby Thomas and Liam and Leanna Cavanagh. Church Lane *'Farrers Barn' - David Metcalfe, Jacob Gallagher, Leyla Harding and Theo Metcalfe. *'Tenant House' - Empty *'Jacobs Fold' - Sarah Sugden and Charity, Noah and Moses Dingle and Vanessa and Johnny Woodfield. Hotten Road *'Smithy Cottage' - Rhona and Leo Goskirk. Pearl Ladderbanks and Graham Foster (both until January). *'Butlers Farm' - Moira Dingle and Matty Barton. Isaac Dingle (until January). Cricketer's Row *'Tall Trees Cottage' - Marlon Dingle, April Windsor, Ellis Chapman and Billy Fletcher. Robblesfield Way *'Pollard's Barn' - Eric Pollard. *'Wishing Well Cottage' - Zak, Sam, Belle, Mandy and Samson Dingle, Lydia Hart and Vinny. *'Holdgate Farm' - Jai, Rishi and Manpreet Sharma, Priya Kotecha and Amba Metcalfe. Connelton Lane *'Home Farm' - Kim, Jamie and Millie Tate. Andrea Tate (until January). Widdup Lane *'Wylies Farm' - Nate Robinson. Pete Barton (until February). Other *'Demdyke' - Pearl Ladderbanks (from January). Who works where Main Street *'The Grange' - Eric Pollard, Diane Sugden and Tracy Metcalfe. *'The Woolpack' - Charity, Chas and Marlon Dingle, Victoria Sugden, Bob Hope, Lydia Hart and Matty Barton. Luke Posner (from February). *'Beauty & Bernice' - Kerry Wyatt and Mandy Dingle. *'Take A Vow' - Leyla Harding and Andrea Tate. *'Barton and Dingle Automotives' - Cain Dingle and Dan Spencer. *'Café Main Street' - Brenda Walker and Rodney Blackstock. Church Lane *'David's Shop' - David Metcalfe and Matty Barton. *'St. Mary's Church' - Harriet Finch. Hotten Road *'Emmerdale Veterinary Centre' - Paddy Kirk, Vanessa Woodfield, Pearl Ladderbanks, Belle Dingle and Jamie Tate. *'Butlers Farm' - Moira and Sam Dingle. Other *'Hawksford Outdoor Pursuits' - Jai Sharma, Kim Tate, Al Chapman and Dawn Taylor. Ryan Stocks (from January). *'Holey Scrap' - Aaron Dingle. *'Home Farm Estate' - Nicola King, Priya Kotecha, Kim Tate, Sam Dingle and Lydia Hart. Graham Foster (until January) *'Home James Haulage' - Jimmy and Nicola King. *'Abbott Lane Surgery' - Liam Cavanagh, Manpreet Sharma and Wendy Posner. *'Wylies Farm' - Nate Robinson. Pete Barton (until February). Awards and nominations National Television Awards *Best Serial Drama: Emmerdale (Winner) *Best Newcomer: Jurell Carter (Nominee) *Best Serial Drama Performance: Danny Miller (Nominee) British Soap Awards Category:Emmerdale year-by-year Category:2020